


Just Another Day

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Artemis and Wren-6 go on a mission to retrieve supplies. It does not go as planned.





	Just Another Day

“So, you doing anything later?”

Artemis raised an eyebrow at the titan, though she knew he couldn’t see the expression she was making under her helmet. “May I remind you that we’re on a mission?”

Wren-6 shrugged. “It’s just Fallen and retrieving supplies for The Farm. Just another day on the job.”

“Just another day, huh?” she said as they approached their target: an old, abandoned building that was about seven stories tall. Most of the windows were broken, and the building swayed in the wind.

“Well, we can go get ramen afterward if you’re up for it,” she said, stopping a few feet in front of the door. “And… person with the least kills pays?”

Wren nodded. “You’re on.” he turned back to the building. “I’ll clear out the top floors, I think I see a captain up there. You okay with taking the bottom floors?”

“Yep.” she took out her bow. “I’ll give you a ten second head start. You’ll need it.”

Wren chuckled. “I’ll take it.” Artemis watched as he glided to the roof of a neighboring building and then climbed through one of the windows. 

Virgil, her ghost, sighed. “I’m counting kills again, aren’t I?”

“Yep!” she turned back to the building and waited until the ten seconds were up before entering.

She shot an arrow at a dreg before it could make a sound. Another dreg shot at her and she ducked, throwing her knife. It hit its target and the dreg fell to the ground.

She walked over to where the supplies were and took out Virgil.

“I’ll send these to the Farm,” he said. “Transmatting…” 

He disappeared as he finished. Artemis quickly made her way to the stairs, retrieving her knife from the dead dreg on her way. 

“We should be careful,” Virgil said as she made her way to the second floor. “This building isn’t stable.”

As if on cue, an explosion shook the building and the structure creaked.

Artemis steadied herself on the wall until the shaking stopped. “W-we’ll be quick,” she promised, glancing nervously at the ceiling. Because of her claustrophobia, being crushed was her least favorite way to die. Just thinking about the ceiling caving in was enough to make her move faster.

The second floor was bare, the rest picked clean by the Fallen. She quickly cleared it out and turned to the stairs, only to find that her path was blocked by a horde of Fallen. She slung her bow across her back and took out her hand cannon.

“Wren must have driven them down here,” she muttered, flinging her knife at a vandal and shooting another in the chest. “What number am I at?”

“Thirty kills. Thirty-one,” Virgil corrected as she stabbed a dreg in the neck. “Fifty-”

He was cut off by an explosion even bigger than the last. Dust rained down from the ceiling as cracks spiderwebbed across the walls and floors.

Artemis and the Fallen stood in uncertain silence for a moment until Virgil said urgently, “Artemis, you need to get out  _ now. _ ”

That snapped her into action. She leaped toward the window just as a piece of the ceiling fell where she was standing before, crushing the remaining Fallen.

“Well, that’s taken care of,” she muttered under her breath.

“Artemis!” Virgil said worriedly.

“I’m going, I’m going,” she said as she turned toward the window.

Before she could jump, the floor above her groaned, the only indication it gave before it caved and crushed her.

She couldn’t move, couldn’t get free of the massive concrete bricks that pinned her to the ground. She couldn’t feel her legs, and judging by the sharp pin pricks of pain, she guessed her ribs were broken.

She took deep breaths and tried not to panic. She was a  _ guardian _ , for Traveler’s sake, guardians didn’t  _ panic _ .

Artemis?” Virgil said, interrupting her train of thought. “Artemis, are you okay? Can you move? I may be able to heal you.”

She waved her free arm, wincing when she felt a stab of pain in her shoulder. “I’m doing absolutely  _ fine, _ ” she wheezed, glancing up as Virgil materialized in front of her. “But can you  _ please _ get me out of here?”

“Oh! Right, claustrophobia,” he said apologetically. “Should I call the Farm for help? They’re not far-”

“No, just… get Wren,” interrupted. “Make sure he and his ghost are fine, then drag them over here.”

Virgil bobbed up and down in the air in a nod. “Alright, but are you sure you’ll be fine on your own?”

“You worry too much,” Artemis said. “Just find Wren.”

Virgil sighed, and, with one last look at her, left to find Wren.

Artemis tried in vain to move her pinned arm, only succeeding in making it hurt even more. She sighed and let her head fall to the ground.

“What’s taking them so long?” she muttered when Virgil didn’t return after… How long had it been? A few minutes? An hour? Well, long enough for her to feel her arm go numb and for her panic to rise.

“Artemis?” her head snapped up as she heard Wren call her name. “Artemis, you still alive?”

“Ye-” she cut herself off with a cough. “Yes!” she wheezed as loud as she could.

She heard footsteps, and suddenly Wren’s boots filled her vision.

Virgil floated down to her eye level as Wren started to heave debris off her back. “Sorry for taking so long,” he said. “Wren was surprisingly hard to find.”

She sighed in relief as Wren took another weight off her back. “Well, I’m just glad you came before I was crushed to death. That would have been embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than falling off Felwinter Peak during a Crucible match?” Wren said wryly.

“That only happened once!” Artemis grumbled. “And you say that as if you didn’t die because you were laughing too hard!”

“I  _ will _ drop this on you.”

Eventually, Wren was able to free her from the rubble. Artemis lifted her head tiredly as Virgil scanned her.

“Hm, that’s… a  _ lot _ of broken bones. Could you stay not injured for a few seconds?” he said in mock frustration.

She took a deep breath as she felt the familiar sensation of being healed by her ghost. She slowly stood up as Virgil mended her bones and unflattened her organs. Wren steadied her with a hand as she stumbled.

“So, looks like I lost,” she said to Wren, looking around the wreckage. “I mean, assuming you’re the one that set off the explosion.

Wren chuckled awkwardly. “Yeah, that was me.”

She sighed. “Guess I’m paying for ramen.”

“No, I’ll pay,” Wren said, patting her on the shoulder. “I was the one that got you crushed.”

Artemis laughed. “It’s alright. After all, it’s just another day, right?” 


End file.
